


Dinokah

by SophiaRose



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaRose/pseuds/SophiaRose
Summary: Follows the main and minor storylines with original characters.





	Dinokah

“Ugh, gods, my head…” I moaned and tried to readjust myself, only to find my hands bound and my legs shackled. “What the…?” I blinked in the sunlight, eyes bleary. The cart hit a bump in the road and shook me back to full consciousness. The tattered rags I wore left me numb with cold, flurries of snow kicking up in the wind.

Before me sat a pretty Bosmer, watching me with a smirk on his lips. Next to him was a young little Khajiit- the elven looking kind- eyes flicking too and fro, calling just enough attention to her face so no one noticed how her sharp nails moved against her the rope at her wrists. Beside me was a beautiful Dunmer with a scar from her temple to her chin, paying no mind to the rest of us, lips thin and ruby eyes wide as she watched the cart in front of our own. They were all bound as I was.

“What… what’s going on?”

“We’re being transported,” the Bosmer said, “for illegally crossing the border.”

“Wh- I never!” I blustered. “This- this is a mistake! I have papers-!”

“Yes,” he smiled, “that was what you told the guard. I watched you try to cast a spell after you got him away from the group. That was when he knocked you out.”

“Oh.” It started coming back to me and I dropped the outraged noble act. “Well,” I sighed, returning his smile, “Can’t win ‘em all, I suppose.” I looked around. “Where the hell are we?”

He squinted, arching his back to get a better look at the path ahead. “This looks like the road to Helgen, if I’m not mistaken. Been this way on a few hunts before.”

That was right. I recognized him now. Long braid down his back, just a hint of red in his eyes and hair, lovely golden brown skin covered with deep green tattoos of vines. I’d caught a glimpse of him when they rounded us up. He said he was tracking a bear and hadn’t realized he’d crossed into Cyrodiil.

The Khajiit caught me staring at her hands, nails sawing through the bindings, and threw me a big grin, pointed fangs gleaming in the sunlight. I smiled back at her and winked. She was being detained for alleged pickpocketing but no one had seen her do it.

“So, uh… what’s going to happen once we get there?”

“A trial, I suppose.” He shrugged, unconcerned.

“No,” the Dunmer said, acknowledging us for the first time. She nodded at the cart ahead, her long, jet black hair blowing behind her in the icy wind, eyes never leaving the man at the back, gagged. “We go to the headsman.”

The little Khajiit’s golden eyes went wide, and she redoubled her effort.

“For a border crossing? That seems a little… extreme.”  _ Gods, I’ve really stepped in shit this time... _

“Take a closer look at that armor, those aren’t bandits meeting their fate with us.”

She was right. As I took a closer look at our ill-fated party, it was clear they wore their cuirass’ with unwarranted pride, even if they knew they would die in it. The blue sashes fluttered in the chill wind. Stormcloak rebels. And the Imperials thought we were with them.

“ _ Fuck _ .”

I took stock of my surroundings, hoping for some brilliant plan to take root. Two guards on horseback bringing up the rear, one cart in front of us with four more prisoners, and maybe two more after that. It was hard to see how many were escorting us, but it was too many to make a run for it.

The wood elf was far too calm for my liking, staring serenely off into the forests. Something was up with him.

After making sure the guards behind us weren’t paying any attention, I tried to kick his foot, then quickly remembered my feet were shackled to the cart. The jangling caught his eye anyway.

“So, what’s the plan?” I whispered, trying to move my lips as little as possible. “Got a way out of here?”

He shrugged and looked off again. “Maybe.”

_ Oh, I like this one. _

“Well, if you can get me in on it, I-,” I tried to wriggle my fingers, but my bindings were so tight, my hands must have been blue under the burlap from more than cold. My eyes scrunched shut and I took a deep breath to keep from losing my patience. “Let me rephrase that. If you can get these off of me,  _ and _ get me in on it, I can create a distraction for you. Maybe more than a distraction.”

He tried to play it cool, but I could see him weighing his few options. His pointed chin flicked down once in agreement.

“What about you, kitten?” I said, turning to the Khajiit who had been watching the whole exchange closely. “How sharp are those claws?”

Her eyes flicked down to the ropes she was sawing away at, making little progress. “Could be sharper.” Her voice was high and pitched with fear.

“You just keep working at it.” I turned to the dark elf. “What about you? Got anything to add to this shitshow?”

She didn’t so much as blink, just kept staring at the man with the gag.

“Been doing that the whole time,” the Bosmer explained. “Couldn’t believe she spoke up when she did.”

Guess she was out.

There was some shouting at the front of the line and the sound of creaking. The gates of Helgen swung open to let us in, guards all around us, and, as we passed beneath the wall, above us as well. I caught a glimpse of Thalmor on horseback as the gates swung shut, talking with some important looking asshole.

People stared as we were paraded through the town, and children were ushered inside. I could think of only one reason they would be.

“They’re taking us to the block now!?” I whispered furiously. “Without so much as a hearing!?”

“Would you have the leader of the rebellion plead his case?” the Dunmer asked impassively.

“The leader of the…? That’s  _ Ulfric Stormcloak _ !? Fuck! FUCK!”

I couldn’t believe I hadn’t recognized him, even after all these years, but I saw him now. He was older than I remembered, and not the towering monster from my nightmares. That mattered little. My heart raced with fear and fury, and clouded my mind with memories.

I thought they would at least throw us in a cell for a bit, maybe pillories to wait, but if Ulfric  _ fucking  _ Stormcloak was with us, I could hardly believe they didn’t execute us on the spot. Panic rose up in my throat for the first real time since getting myself into this mess, and I started pulling and tugging at the rope. If I could just loosen it a bit, just get off a single spell…

“Work faster, kitten,” I pleaded.

The carts came to a stop in front of a guard tower at the center of town, the headsman and priest already waiting for us. My mind was racing for some kind of out, but all I could focus on was the buzzing in my ears. When they called us to stand I nearly fainted. The shackles opened and we stepped off the cart, and just as I thought I would make a run for it, another prisoner bolted from the crowd. He was filled with arrows before he made it past the tower.

_ Fuck, fuck, FUCK! _

Everything was happening so fast, and my brain was reeling from what was coming next . I couldn’t think straight, let alone come up with an idea. They called us up one by one, our names a death toll.

“Caelin Lathdurine.”

The Bosmer stepped up, eyeing something in the rocky slopes above the town.

“Tsani.”

The little Khajiit stepped up, her leopard-ringed skin going pale from fear.

“Suren Redas.”

The Dunmer was stony faced, little care for the proceedings, her eyes on Ulfric.

“Qadirah Amora.”

“at-Morad,” answered a Redguard woman in her forties with skin dark as night, straight backed and proud. Her long dreadlocks fell loose to her hips. “You walk me to my end, you will say my name for it shall stay with you till your own.” She strode purposefully to the forming crowd after looking the Nord soldier in the eye until he turned away.

“Reinhardt Fair-Sky.”

A mountain of a Nord stepped forward, at least a head taller than the rest of us. Long, fair hair hid a young, scared face. His voice was soft as he stuttered through his words, trying to tell the soldiers it was a mistake. Large blue eyes winced as he was told to shut up.

“Theodora Ashmoor.”

My heart leapt to my throat, choking me. A soldier thrust me forward when I didn’t- couldn’t- move. The Nord looked me over, adding a check to his list, and for a second, I swear I saw pity there.

“To the block.”

_ Think, think! _ I was pushed along with the rest into the shadow of the looming tower, facing my fate in the deadened eyes of a black hood.  _ If I could just cast a spell I… _ The headsman and priest stood and all I could hear, all I could  _ think _ was a rushing sound.

The grey haired Imperial began speaking to Ulfric. I couldn’t concentrate on what he said, just staring in horror at the Jarl of Windhelm until a distant roar startled me so badly I nearly jumped out of my skin. Everyone looked around in confusion, and for a moment I could focus again.

_ Time, just a little more time… _

If I caused a scene now, they’d turn me into a pincushion. Maybe if I waited until I was on the block, rolled out of the way at the last second…?

It was, by and far, the worst plan I had ever had. But it  _ was  _ a plan. Something to focus on.

A Stormcloak shouted at the priestess to stop her dithering, and marched to the block. I watched in horror as he met his fate. A hand at his back. Then a foot. The massive blade fell with heavy grace, and his head dropped to the basket.

Whatever clarity the roar had made was gone in an instant, left in its wake was the rushing of blood through my ears, pounding in time to my heart. I heard my name and the accompanying roar as if from underwater, and the only thing I could distinguish was that it was closer.

A shove at my back threw me forward, and the Imperial captain kicked me down to the block, my face inches from the Stormcloak’s, muscles lax in death. His mouth lolled open, eyes unfocused, but it was his neck that caught the breath in my lungs, the blood and viscera and bone of his rent flesh. It was different like that, so close to it, knowing I was next...

I panicked, struggling to get away from the flies that had already begun their feast, a boot landing firmly between my shoulders. I tried to get away, tried to move, but it was hopeless. It was all I could do just to turn from the horrific image, to see the headsman looking down at me.

There was another roar, so loud it hurt my pounding ears, and something dark moved in the corner of my vision from the mountains behind the tower. He raised his axe, metal glinting in the sun, and a creature of death and nightmares landed on the tower, letting out a bellow of thunder and fire that set the world ablaze.

The force of it dropping from the sky was enough to send everyone on the ground reeling, including the headsman. His blade fell forward, toward me, and just barely missed my neck, taking a razor’s worth of skin with it. For a heartbeat, it’s blood red eyes met mine, and then a shockwave left it’s scaled maw and I was thrown from the block.

“DRAGON!”

By the time I righted myself, everything was in chaos. Meteors rained down like hail from the sky, blasting apart stone walls and buildings as if they were children's play things. Screams pierced the cacophony, common folk and trained soldiers alike. Everyone was running and bodies were strewn about, burned and bludgeoned until I could hardly tell what they were.

A clawed hand grabbed my wrist and practically dragged me into a nearby building, tearing at my skin in haste. It wasn’t until the door was slammed shut behind us that I realized it was Tsani. The few Stormcloaks that had survived the onslaught stood around us, unarmed but ready to fight. A handful were on the ground nursing wounds they would not survive. A woman shuddered in the corner, her right half blackened and charred. The Nord from before, the mountain, was using magic to numb her pain.

Ulfric and one of his men spoke, another roar shaking the stones.

_ Gods, he’s so close… If I could get off a single spell… _

Tsani still held my hands as she pulled me up the stairs of the tower at their call. I don’t know if it was luck or fate, but she tripped on the last step, pulling us and Reinhardt down as the monster slammed into the building, rock and brick exploding into the room. It’s massive head took up the entire floor, and I covered Tsani’s eyes with my bound arms. All I could do was watch as the Stormcloak, already dying from the masonry that had shattered his limbs and skull, let out an agonizing moan. The creature answered in kind with a screech that brought flames from its mouth. His eyes exploded from the heat, his skin blown off, followed by sinew, his bones turned to ash.

And then he and the dragon were gone. I pulled Tsani up- there was nothing left to hide her from. Stairs a ruined heap, she took one look at the opening in the tower wall, then back at me and screamed “JUMP!”

She dragged me with her as she lept to the destroyed inn roof beneath, and I flailed in the air. For one moment, time stopped, and the entire, impossible scene was laid out before me with perfect clarity.

A black dragon of myth rending the sky with it’s fury. Wings spread wide as it blew red death on the soldiers before it. Like toys, they brandished weapons against it’s impenetrable hide, bouncing off like wood to steel.

And then it began again, and I hit the floor of the second story, landing hard on my knees and side. Reinhardt tried to let out a spell to heal my aching body, but Tsani wrenched us up.

“There’s no time!” she screamed over the chaos.

We ran through the bedchambers until the floor gave way to the bottom story. They jumped first and Reinhardt caught me. As we turned to flee, a blaze of light made us throw up our hands to get away from the heat, and the dragon flew off again. The Redguard stood in the wake of its breath, a shield held up to shelter a child from the blast. She threw it to the ground as the last of the metal melted into the wooded grip, bursting into flames.

The Nord soldier that had checked us in snatched the boy up and handed him off to another, shouting orders to flee. He handed Qadirah a sword and shield from a fallen soldier at his feet, and told us to follow him if we wanted to live.

Through the smoke and haze, sky still plummeting rock and fire, the five of us rounded an alley to see the Dunmer in a blood frenzy, slaying a dozen Stormcloaks in a flurry of blades. A gust of wind heralded death from above, but she refused to stop, even as the fires lit the edge of her daggers.

Hands still bound, I threw my arms over her head and yanked her back. We fell against a wall with the rest just as the dragon landed atop it and rained down death, ignoring the mice beneath its feet. When it lifted off again, the ashes of the Stormcloaks scattered in the wake of its wingbeats.

She looked back at me, the rage clearing for long enough to strategize.

“You can’t kill them if you’re already dead,” I shouted.

She gave me one curt nod and then we were crawling through flaming ruins again. We exited the other side to find the last stand of the Imperial soldiers, the grey haired general leading the suicide charge at the gates. He shouted orders to get to the keep.

No one noticed Caelin throw open the bar across the gate, a formidable beast of fur and tusk barreling through. He grabbed hold and swung on top as the creature barged past the crowd gathered there.

“It’ll burn down the whole forest!” he yelled as he passed. “Get underground!”

As he charged on, he grabbed me by the waist and hoisted me up.

“The keep!” he echoed, waving the rest forward.

A figure ran toward us as we passed under the arch to the training grounds, the others trailing just behind. It was the Nord that had spoken to Ulfric in the tower, but that was all I had time to discern as Suren launched a furious dagger at him, twirling end over end. It missed him by sheer luck and he darted within the keep, the shudder of a bar making sure we wouldn’t follow.

The Nord soldier waved us farther in, to an entrance on the other end, and the beast beneath us galloped inside, my head missing the top of the frame by inches. The door slammed shut behind us, and for a moment, we were safe.

I fell off the six-legged beast and hit the stone floor hard. Reinhardt was at my side in a second, but I was screaming before his hands could conjure a spell.

“Get these off of me- GET THESE OFF OF ME NOW!” I pulled and strained against the ropes until Suren could bend down and slice them off.

The moment my hands were free, they burst with arcane energy that crept down my arms and threatened to take over the rest of my body. I was breathing so hard my vision was blacking in and out, and I knew if I couldn’t stop, I’d be passed out on the floor in a minute. Reinhardt’s voice was unusually soft for his size as he tried to soothe me, but every time his hand reached out, the energy would flare and crackle.

“Just... just give me… a second!”

I clenched my fists and teeth, scrunching up my eyes and bearing down against the wall and floor. The solid feeling anchored me long enough to form the simple gestures for a calm spell. I crushed my fists against my chest and let the spell do its work. The manic emotions coursing through my veins drained, and by the time green light snuffed out, I was limp against the corner, ready to sleep for an era.

“No time for that.” Qadirah wrenched me up by the elbows and gave me a couple gentle slaps on the cheek. “Suit up, we’re not out of the fire yet.”

I let out a hysteric giggle and then pulled myself together, Reinhardt watching me with his arms out as if he expected me to either collapse or foam at the mouth. He leaned forward very slowly and brought his fingertips to my still bleeding neck, wary of me like I was a wild animal ready to bite. It was a fair assumption at that moment. There was a warm, golden light, and when he pulled back, I felt the heat of a mending wound. I brushed off my rags and straightened up.

“I’m good, I’m good.” First things first. “How do we get out of here?”

The soldier was pulling weapons and armor from the wall and the trunks along the beds, handing them out to everyone. He pulled a key from a chest and handed it to Tsani. She had a bag slung across her back that already looked full, but otherwise wore no armor or blades.

“Hadvar?” Qadirah prodded.

He pulled a chain on the wall and a gate slid down, leading to a hallway.

“Stay behind me and follow.”

Caelin tried to hand me some Imperial garb, but I shook my head as I walked out.

“That’ll do me more harm than good.”

He shrugged and threw it into one of the many packs on the back of his creature.

“Come, Isa.”

It shadowed behind him, impressively graceful for a massive bear of a beast that walked around on six pointed hooves. We trailed at the back, Isa taking up much of the hallway on her own. Another gate blocked our way, and when it slid down like the last, a group of Stormcloaks attacked.

It was over before we made it into the room, Suren’s blades dripping blood, three bodies on the ground. Tsani unlocked the far door and we made our way down. Turning a corner, another roar shook the walls and the hallway before us collapsed. Nowhere else to go, we took a door to the left and found ourselves in a store room, another two rebels dead before we realized there was a fight. Tsani paid no mind to the hostilities, ransacking the place while everyone else was occupied.

While Hadvar distributed some potions strewn about, Isa’s ears pricked up. She snuffled at the far door, and Caelin went over to inspect. I followed him.

“A struggle,” he whispered, pushing the door open.

The two of us crept down the hallway, flares of light signaling a magic user. Pressed against the wall, we took in the grisly scene. Cages lined the room, and the smell of putrid flesh was nauseating. Manacles on the walls still had severed limbs in their grip, and the chains hanging from the ceiling had blood from countless victims congealed beneath them.

A torture room.

Two Stormcloaks fought a losing battle against a hooded imperial soldier throwing lightning from his fingers. Caelin nocked an arrow and looked at me. I nodded.

As the torturer finished them off with a crack of thunder, Caelin loosed the arrow. It found its mark in his throat, dead before he hit the ground.

Covering our faces to keep from gagging, we scavenged the place. I found his hoard, taken from his mutilated victims, in a small caged room off to the corner. The fight busted the lock right off. More weapons, shit armor, shittier books… but underneath the counter I found some mage robes, boots, and a spell tome. Caelin was too busy pulling the arrow from the torturer to be concerned, so I stripped down and changed out of my soiled rags. Snagging some coins on the way out, I shoved them and the book into a knapsack hanging off the wall and slung it across my back.

The others found their way down as we turned to the cages. I shook my head at Tsani. She didn’t need to see the corpses rotting within. Hadvar shook his head at the carnage with barely a glance at his comrade lying in a pool of blood. He wouldn’t be missed.

Hadvar led us through the dark dungeon, a hall with cells on either side. From the smell, the contents were the same, with some added feces to boot. I took Tsani’s hand and led her through.

“Don’t look.”

The stairs curled down and around until we found ourselves in the older part of the dungeon. It was musty, and instead of bodies, there were only bones left in hanging cages. The place was covered in spiderwebs and dust. Everytime a roar shook the walls, I was sure the beams would crumble and we’d be buried alive.

A wall had fallen apart in the back, revealing a natural tunnel lit with great lanterns of oil. Fresh air, I could  _ taste _ it after the torture room, and its source was close. When the tunnel turned to masonry again, we heard shouting and running water.

I pulled Suren back, knowing what would happen if she saw a scrap of blue against leather. My hand up to keep her back, I peeked around the corner to find Stormcloaks arguing about their next move. The middle of the room had a stream running through it, and the ceiling about was partially open to the sky, vines hanging down just out of reach. The rebels were spread throughout the raised walkways along the edges.

A group was clumped on the far side, and I decided to fight smart rather than hard. I pooled a little magic in my hands, the red light dim enough to keep us hidden. I found the biggest brute in the bunch, just as panicked as the rest, waited for a clear line of sight, and let the spell off.

_ They're working with them…  _ I echoed through his mind, the magic making his heart pound even harder. _ With the Imperials… With the Thalmor… They're leading you into a trap! _

He blinked, unsheathed his greatsword, and took off the head of his closest ally.

It was chaos and they were too preoccupied to notice Caelin loosing arrows into the fray, or the fury and paranoia I sowed among them. The last man standing had a second to come down from the spell I cast on him before Caelin lodged an arrow in his forehead.

Tsani gave a long look at the hole in the ceiling and the hanging vines. She was going to jump for it when a shadow passed over, darkening the entire room for a moment. She thought better of it.

Hadvar found a lever on the far side that brought down a bridge into the caverns below, the same stream running under. The second we were all across, a boulder crashed down, obliterating it with a familiar roar.

“No way back now.” Qadirah waved us further in, following the flow of the stream. “Keep on.”

Tsani picked at every nook and cranny we passed, pocketing little things as we took our time in the tunnels, unsure of what we would face next. All the while, the water cut in and out of our path, always pointing us in the right direction. When webs coated the rock, Caelin held us back.

“Frostbite spiders-”

A horde dropped from the ceiling as soon as he finished the word, each the size of a dog. They swarmed us and Qadirah buried her sword in one of their heads. Reinhardt and Tsani stayed in the center of our circle, staying back as the rest of the group flailed their weapons and spells.

When the last went down, Suren's blade slicing it in half, I took a breath and tilted my head back in relief. The webbed ceiling shuddered, a hole in the rock the size of a small house billowing with shadows as a giant pair of pincers pushed through.

“Run!” I screamed.

Giving them as much time to get away as I could, I let loose a fireball at the beady black eyes, each the size of my fist. The spell exploded right in its mandibles, lighting up the whole nest. At the last second, Suren pulled me out of the way as the entire thing crashed down, eggs and all. The body laid curled up in the center of the chamber, a smoking husk surrounded by the remains of its children.

She dragged me back to the group, Caelin’s finger on his lips. Over a natural bridge, we hugged the cavern wall and he pointed to a mound of fur across the way. A bear slept not a hundred feet from us, completely unaware of what was going on above.

With one errant step, I kicked a loose rock that tumbled with a splash into the water below. We held our breath, even Tsani looking up from looting an abandoned cart, but the noisy stream absorbed the sound. We crept past, avoiding the bones from its prior meals and the blood still slick on the ground.

And then we felt it, fresh air blowing through the icy wind. A light from the cave’s exit. We ran, throwing caution to the side for a chance to escape the hell that had followed us.

The snow and sun were a welcome relief from the flames and horror of Helgen, but that god’s forsaken roar echoed close, and wingbeats buffeted from behind us.

I didn’t think. My hands spun and wrapped all seven of us in an invisibility spell. Black scales soared over, but paid us no mind, speeding into the distance with just a few downward thrusts. I dropped the spell as soon as it was gone, and immediately fell to my knees, spent. It was all I could do not to fall face first into the snow.

For the moment, we were safe.

The weariness hit all of us at once now that the tension was gone. Shoulders sagged with relief, and all but the warriors dropped to the ground to sit.

“The closest town from here is Riverwood,” Hadvar said, clasping grateful arms with Qadirah. “My uncle’s the blacksmith there. I’m sure he’d help you out.” He took stock of our motley crew of former death row inmates. “It’s probably best if we split up. Good luck,” he said, looking at all of us. “I wouldn’t have made it without your help today.”

We watched him trudge down the path and out of sight, realizing in that moment our predicament. We were meant for the headsman, survived a  _ goddamn dragon _ , and were, potentially, fugitives.

“Look, I don’t know about the rest of you,” I said, Caelin leaning me against Isa so I didn’t fall over, “but I think we should stick together. If we end up hunted by imperial soldiers, we can at least corroborate each others stories.” I tried to shrug, but my shoulders only spasmed. “Let’s get someplace a little less exposed and just… rest.”

“I agree.” Caelin helped me on top of Isa. “I have a cousin in Riverwood, I can get us there and we can make plans after that. But after today… I just want to sleep for a hundred years.”

His words were met with a mumble of agreement from the rest, and he led us down the path, footsteps familiar with the area. He found the road with ease, and a rocky outcropping nearby that would shelter us from the snow. Isa laid down beside him, and I melted into her warm fur. Caelin patted her side and motioned to Qadirah.

“I’ve been to the deserts of Hammerfell,” he said. “I know they don’t have cold like this.”

She accepted gracefully, snuggling between the back two legs.

“Suren?” he offered.

She shook her head.

“I’m used to the cold.”

“Are you alright, Theodora?” Reinhardt asked, glancing over us with a healer’s eye.

“Darling, after what we’ve been through together, we’re family. Theo.”

“Theo, then. How are you feeling? You look…”

“Exhausted.” I nodded, that much I could still do. “I, uh, tapped out with that fireball. Had to use an old trick for the invisibility, which, if I’m being honest, is not my forte, nor a minor casting. Let’s just say I’m going to sleep well tonight.”

“As will we all,” Qadirah agreed with a solemn shake of her head. “What in Stendarr’s name happened back there? Is this normal for Skyrim? Dragons and the execution of innocents?”

“I’ve traveled all over Tamriel,” Caelin sighed, “and I can guarantee you, this isn’t normal anywhere. The flying, flaming lizards at least. Well, now that I think of it, when I was in Morrowind...”

“I thought dragons were a legend,” Reinhardt added in a small voice. This close to him, you could see the youth plain on his pretty face, and the fear that comes from the unknown.

“Well, I’ve made it a habit of tracking down dangerous beasts, and I’ve certainly never crossed paths with one before.” Caelin shook his tired head.

“And the execution of common travelers?” she asked pointedly.

“They thought we were helping the Stormcloaks.” Suren wiped off her blades. “With  _ Ulfric _ , no less.” She spat. “I would’ve slit his throat at the border and put an end to him then and there. We just got caught up in the crossfire.”

“The common folk usually do,” I said softly.

Tsani dumped her spoils into the center of our circle and started handing out food she’d pinched. Breads, cheeses, some dried meats… To top off her veritable feast, she popped the cork from a dusty wine bottle and took a swig.

“Found this in the cave,” she said, passing it around. “Tastes expensive.”

“Good girl…” I fought through the prickling feeling in my arms, like a limb that fell asleep but a thousand times worse, and took a big gulp. It was warm going down, and the sensation slowly spread to the rest of my body. “Mmm, I’m not long for this world. Do me a favor, if I snore, just let me.”

  
  


↞ ↟ ↡ ↠

  
  


I stretched, but there was a weight on top of me that kept me there. Groaning, I arched my back and a little clawed hand reflexively clenched Isa’s fur. I rolled Tsani from my back to Isa’s without waking her. She curled up and snuggled her face into the fur without waking.

I yawned and stiffened my arms and legs for a moment, reveling in the feeling that returned to them from the day before. Gods, I hated that feeling- like molten knives were trying to burst from my skin… I shuddered, and not from the cold.

Caelin had his back to me, stoking a small campfire in the growing dawn. He handed me a slice of cooked meat without turning around.

I took it and sat beside him, saying nothing as I ate. He had a prepared skin laid out, and was roasting enough meat for the whole party. A pair of antlers were sitting in a pile of cleaned bones.

“Elk passed by before it was light,” he explained when he caught me looking. “Figured I’d make breakfast.”

“Thank you.” We shared what was left of the wine. “We need to do something about that armor,” I said after a moment. “Can’t walk into town dressed like Imperial soldiers. It’ll look like we robbed them, or worse.”

He nodded. “I’ll take us around the back of Riverwood, to my cousin’s house. We’ll break it down and see how much we can get for the parts. After that… we’ll see.”

“Fair enough.”

It was quiet for a time as we watched the sky lighten. Little by little, everyone roused from their deep sleeps and started on breakfast. By the time the sun peeked through the trees, we were pulling up camp.

“We’ll be in Riverwood by afternoon.” Caelin saddled up Isa. “Should give us enough time to hit the shops before they close for the night.”

“And we should meet up with Hadvar,” I added. “At least talk to him before heading off, maybe share a drink and ask for a pardon…”

“He didn’t seem very high up the chain,” Qadirah said. “But a vouch from him certainly couldn’t hurt.”

"Suren?" She stood with her back against the stone, watching our conversation dispassionately. "You, ah, killed quite a few Stormcloaks back there, but not all of them. Not that I'm criticizing!" I added quickly when she raised a severe brow in my direction. "Just that some of their allies surely survived and it wouldn't hurt to have company if they came across you…"

Her thumb traced the pommel of the dagger at her hip as she considered. A curt nod was all the answer I received.

"Who are these Stormcloaks?" Qadirah asked, snuffing out the last of the fire with her boot. "Your countrymen seem keen on eliminating them, Reinhardt."

"What? No, I-I'm not- I was born and raised in Cyrodil," he stuttered, taken aback by the suggestion. "This is my first time in Skyrim. I know as much as you do…"

Suren and I shared a look, a nasty curl to her pretty lips.

"Let's walk and talk, shall we?"

The air was cool and clear in the morning light, passing through the ancient forest at the foot of the Jorell mountains. Our path was an easy walk down a well kept, yet empty road that followed a churning river. As I explained the political turmoil we had found ourselves at the mercy of, I thought it strange we found no other stragglers from Helgen. I tried not to imagine what that might have meant.

"After the Dominion outlawed the worship of Talos, Ulfric Stormcloak, the eponymous leader of the current rebellion against Empire rule, and the man we were almost killed for being in physical proximity too, took it as a direct assault against his Nordly beliefs-"

"More like a convenient excuse to try and seize power," Suren spit.

I rolled a hand in her direction with a tilt of my head. "That is the prevailing belief in the west of the province," I agreed. "And to shore up that power, he took a deal to purge Markarth of the Reachmen occupying it in return for a return to open worship." My stomach churned and I forced myself to continue. "The agreement was short lived and the new jarl was forced to take it back after threats from the Thalmor."

"Which only added to his heroic martyrdom." The fury in Suren's voice was only just outshined by the vicious sarcasm that dripped from every word. "War hero jarl, fighting for his god." She spit on the ground. "What a load of bullshit…"

"Tensions between the king, the empire, and the Stormcloaks have been rising ever since. They came to a head a few months ago when Ulfric road into Solitude and killed High King Torygg in a duel. Now the rebellion is in full swing- with the casualties to show for it."

Qadirah shook her head, long dreads waving to her hips. "I left Hammerfall to get away from this nonsense…"

Caelin snorted. "The violence of power is omnipresent. I have travelled all over Tamriel and that is one of the few traits all people share in common."

"Weeeeell, I don't know if I'd go  _ that _ far, but things are certainly… complicated right now."

His long braid swung to the side as Caelin’s head snapped to something on the ridge beside us. In a breath, his bow was out and an arrow was knocked. His sharp eyes narrowed.

“Something is following us.” He didn’t move his lips as he whispered, the rest of us dead in our tracks. “I caught a glimpse of it before the sun rose. Whatever it is, it's small and persistent.”

“Are you sure it's not just a fox or something?” Qadirah squinted, scanning our surroundings but finding nothing. “I’m sure I can handle it-”

An arrow hit a tree trunk leaning over the road and the bush beneath it shuddered. A second passed, Caelin’s bow already up and pulled taunt, and a shadow darted toward us. I grabbed his hands and his next arrow flew wide, just missing the wild cat that made it to my feet.

“Grim!” I wrenched the enormous feline into my arms, burying my face in her thick grey fur. She grumbled in acknowledgement. “Oh, I thought I was going to pull your body from a midden heap!”

“Next time you can just say ‘don’t shoot’,” Caelin retrieved his arrows and shot a look at me. “Friend of yours?”

“Honestly, have any of you ever met a mage before?” I sighed into her shaggy mane and let her down after she put a massive paw on my face to push me away. “What self respecting sorceress doesn’t have a familiar?”

“Is she magical?” Tsani got down on her haunches and let Grim sniff her claws. She didn’t seem interested.

“Magically annoying,” I replied cheerfully. “Everyone, meet Grim. Grim, meet everyone.”

Her amber eyes took in the party and she immediately began licking down her coat.

“Alright, we still have a ways to go…”

Caelin led us down the path until the sun was over head. He pulled us off the trail and into the woods, Isa surprisingly dexterous when making her way through the thick underbrush. A small cabin greeted us through the pines, a few pheasants hanging from the eaves and some kind of antler construction on a stump. He pulled his antlers off of Isa and laid them down nearby, heading straight for the door.

“Should we announce ourselves or…?”

“He’s not home.” He let himself inside and waved us over.

I gave Isa a good scratching on my way in, curled up under the eave for a well deserved nap. The cabin was tight with all of us inside, just a single bed, table, and fireplace. Qadirah sat nearby as Caelin started a fire and began throwing together a meal. Every surface was covered with furs, deer, fox, rabbit, bear… I curled up with Tsani and Grim on the bed as Reinhardt stood awkwardly in the corner, his towering figure unsure of how to stay out of the way. Suren slipped into a chair and slowly let the tension leave her shoulders.

“What are we going to do?” Tsani’s voice was small under all the furs she pulled around herself like a cloak. “What’s going to happen to us?”

All the adults in the room shared a look, though Reinhardt just barely made the cut. I sighed and leaned against the headboard, brushing the tufts at the end of Grim’s ears.

“You can’t think like that, kitten. Just keep putting one foot in front of the other until you’re where you need to be. Otherwise… fear will root you to the spot.”

Suren’s ruby eyes were hard as she watched the fire dance, but didn’t disagree.

“That said… I think we should stick together. At least for the moment. At least until we aren’t hunted by the Empire. We worked well together back there.  _ Damn  _ well. I don’t think any of us would have made it if we were one short. And frankly, there’s strength in numbers.”

“I agree,” Qadirah said quietly. She took the bowl Caelin handed her and inhaled the steam rolling off it, sighing as she let her breath out. “You know more of this land then I do, by far, and it seems I…  _ we  _ are all stuck here. Best to make the most of it.”

The door creaked open and a surprised Bosmer took stock of the motley crew occupying his house.

“Faendal,” Caelin smiled, handing him another bowl. “I… have a lot to explain.”

  
  


↞ ↟ ↡ ↠

  
  


Spoon hanging an inch from his mouth, Faendal stared at his cousin wide-eyed. Caelin had caught him up quicker than I expected, considering how outrageous the whole incident had been. He finally noticed his food getting cold and took a quick bite, mulling it over in his mouth to give him a second to put his thoughts together.

“I… don’t have much room, but you’re all welcome to stay as long as you need.”

“We aren’t asking for charity, of course,” I interjected, looking around to make sure everyone was on the same page. “I fully intend to repay the kindness in any way I can.”

Nods and mumbled agreements met my words.

“If we can find some work around town, that payment might even be in coin…”

“Don’t worry about that,” Faendal waved his hand away. “You have your own, far more pressing troubles. If you do need coin, though, I would ask around town- especially at the inn. For now, lets get that gear apart…”

Outside, all the Imperial garb on the ground, Qadirah, Faendal, and Caelin began pulling metal from leather and hammering the identity out of the former. When all was said and done, they stood sweating in their rags, a job well done.

“I’ll take these into town and get a good price for them,” I said, gathering the metals and leather strips into some burlap. “You three take a nap.”

“Can I come?”

I looked Tsani over, a barely-teenaged Khajiit wearing borrowed furs and an impish smile. I sighed.

“Stay  _ very _ close.”

We followed Faendal’s directions to the main drag and quickly found the smoke wafting off the blacksmith’s forge. I flashed my most alluring smile as I approached, adding a little saunter to my step.

“Alvor?”

The bulky Nord looked up from the grindstone, soot thick on his face and apron.

“Aye…?” He watched me warily as I made my way toward him.

“Just the man I was looking for. I was given your name by a friend in town that said you were simply the best blacksmith and most fair trader in Riverwood. Do you think you could help a lady in need?” I carefully pulled some of the metal from the bag. “I’m afraid my possessions were lost in an attack and I am in desperate need to replenish them. Do you think we could make a deal?”

Tsani handed over her bag and Alvor took inventory. While he was mentally calculating the total, the door to his home creaked and another broad figure rounded the corner to the workshop.

“Uncle I think I…”

I turned to give a radiant smile, only to recognize the face I was trying to entice.

“Oh!” He stuttered to a stop. “The Breton mage, uh, Theodora was it?”

“Hadvar, yes? Its… been a bit.”

He gave a shallow laugh and waved us farther into the workshop, away from any prying eyes on the main drag.

“I’m glad you made it. Did Qadirah-?”

“We’re at Faendal’s house. He’s Caelin’s cousin and has offered us his home for the moment.”

“Good, that’s good.”

Alvor looked thoroughly confused, not the least of which was caused by my change in demeanor. Hadvar introduced us.

“They helped me survive Helgen, uncle.”

“Does he know about the…?”

A heavy nod answered my words, the weight of the world held by the shoulders of those few occupants of the tiny shop.

“Yes, I do. This is grave news, Hadvar.”

“I know, uncle, I know. I came out to tell you I’m packed up. I’m going to leave for Whiterun at dawn. If I push my horse, I’ll make it by the next morning to warn the jarl.”

Both men shook their heads.

“Have you seen it since Helgen?” I asked, Tsani’s hands finding mine.

“No,” Hadvar nodded back toward the street. “But I heard Hilde crowing about it heading straight over the barrow. It could be heading right for Whiterun if it keeps heading that way.”

“Would’ve already made it there by now, if that's the case.”

The thought hung in the air as heavy as the executioner's blade the day before.

“If you see flames boy…”

“I know, uncle… I know. Give Qadirah and the rest my thanks again, Theo, and if you don’t see me at Whiterun, I’ll be heading to Solitude after to see General Tullius. I’ll explain your situation to him and hopefully send some pardons if I can, but you should see him yourself. I’m sure things will ease after you saved an Imperial soldier from that thing… I’m going to turn in early, I have a long day ahead. Give her a good price, uncle.”

And with that, he nodded and turned back inside. Honoring his nephew’s word, Alvor gave me more than the scrap was worth and let me go with a few parting words.

“I’m worried what this dragon means for Skyrim,” he said, solemn look to his sturdy face. “If you and your friends were there, please help in any way you can…”

Back on the street, pockets jingling with a few coins, Tsani and I walked silently to the trader at Faendal’s suggestion, Alvor’s words echoing in our heads. I looked over and noticed her ears hanging low, a somber set to her face. Wrapping my arm around her thin shoulders, I rubbed my head against hers.

“Smile, kitten, we’re going shopping.”

We followed a man into the Riverwood Trader, catching the door just as it was about to close. He turned as we walked inside, took a double look at the rings on Tsani’s skin, and muttered something along the lines of ‘fuckin’ skeever-eaters’. I stiffened and Tsani looked down in embarrassment.

_ Oh, I am going to make you regret that you fucking cretin. _

I took stock of the place in the heartbeat it took to step inside. A few shelves at waist height, counter to the left where the owner was arguing heatedly under his breath, a little table and chair, and a cozy little fire place.

_ That’ll do. _

“Tsani,” I whispered, pretending to examine some clothes hung on the walls. She barely looked up at me, her ears drooping, hands rubbing in front of her. “I’m going to go make myself  _ very _ visible to everyone in the shop, and I think you should repay that bastard while I do so, yeah?”

Her golden eyes sparkled and she smiled like a temple virgin. With one parting glance at her mark, she turned to the shadows in the back of the shop and completely disappeared.

A shield was shined to a polish on the wall and I checked my appearance in it. While everyone was still thoroughly occupied, I shook my admittedly ragged hair out of its bun and popped the fastener at the neck of my robes, dropping it almost to my navel and twisting a few light brown curls around my face. I bit and licked my lips, turning around with a loud yawn and revealing stretch. The man turned at the noise and I clasped my hands in front of me, pushing out my  _ very  _ revealed chest. Thankfully he caught my chest on the first pass and I didn’t have to fake a wink to get his attention. Transfixed, his slobbering gaze followed me to the counter where I slid into a chair, hiked up my robes when I crossed my legs, and insinuated myself into the conversation.

“I’m so sorry,” I said sweetly, turning to the owner. “I couldn’t help but overhear your argument. Is there anything I could do to help?”

The Imperial took a moment to peel his frustration from the red-lipped woman he was speaking to. She was far too pretty and sweet for him to be looking at her that way. Definitely not involved with her.

“I’m sorry miss, that was…”

He trailed off as he focused on my outrageous appearance, eyes lingering just a bit too long on my chest. The woman huffed and smacked him on the shoulder.

“Really, Lucan!?” She turned to me apologetically. “I’m so sorry for my brother’s lack of manners-”

_ Ah, that made sense now. _

“But, we’ve just had a break-in, and we can’t seem to come to an agreement on what to do next.” She glared at him pointedly.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” I said, putting my hand on hers. “What happened? Where are the perpetrators? Not still in town, surely?”

“No, no. They took off to the barrow up the mountain, but that is a dangerous place without bandits occupying it…”

That piqued my interest.

“A barrow you said? Well, I know most wouldn’t risk such a delve, but I happen to know a few brave souls in need of work…”

I trailed off, hoping Lucan would take the hint as he stared, absorbed, in the whorls on the wood counter. The man in the back of the shop nonchalantly made his way closer to me.

_ Just a biiiiit more… _

“They didn’t take any goods or funds, only a lucky trinket of mine. I can pay handsomely if you would.”

As I discussed the details with Lucan and his sister Camilla, the man continued to inch over. When he finally stepped in front of the fireplace I had struck a beautiful deal for some useless trinket.

“That is simply wonderful,” I crooned. “I will return to my compatriots this moment to tell them the good news. I will see you both soon.”

I stood and swooped around fast enough to catch the man off guard, pressed between me and the fireplace. His eyes met mine, wide with shock at the proximity, so fixated on my own that he didn’t notice the spell weaving in my hand. I held him there for one moment longer and left him with a heartbreaking smile as the heat licked at my skin. By the time I closed the door behind me, he had just noticed his pants were one fire.

“Embry, what the hell!?” Lucan exclaimed as I walked away.

Tsani sidled up to me, snickering.

“That was fun!” she whispered.

“Find anything good?” I asked conspiratority, whisking her back to Faendal’s.

She opened her claws to reveal a very pretty ring sparkling in her palm.

“Oh,  _ very _ good, kitten…”

By the time we made it back, Faendal had graciously outfitted everyone with the furs around his house, and they all looked a bit like upright bears, particularly Reinhardt. It was at that point I remembered I had gone into the trader’s to actually buy something…

“Good news!” I exclaimed, throwing the bag of coins to Suren who snatched them reflexively out of the air. “I have a job for us! Easy as breathing for a bunch of stalwart dragon survivors like us.”

Suren was looking like she regretted letting me walk out with just Tsani to keep me in line. Reinhardt’s skin turned green at the mention of the dragon.

“Excellent,” Qadirah brushed off her clothes and stood. “It will be good to do something useful, and to get our minds off current events.”

“We’re going into a barrow!”

Caelin groaned and the two foreigners in our party looked confused.

“I don’t understand, what…?” Reinhardt nervously flicked between us, voice almost comically small for his size.

“Nordic burial crypt.” For her part, Suren looked unfazed, tossing a dagger with her free hand and catching it expertly by the grip. “What are we doing in said barrow?”

“A crypt?” Qadirah’s brows pulled together. “Does that mean necromancers?”

“Oh, no. Nothing like that,” I said cheerfully, plopping myself down on another polished stump. “Some bandits made off with a trinket from the trader’s shop. They’re paying us to get it back.”

“Ah,” the tension left Qadirah’s shoulders. “So no undead then.”

Suren let out a harsh bark of a laugh, and my smile threatened to over take my face.

“Oh, you sweet, innocent thing. Do the dead truly slumber in your land?” I had to force myself to keep the giggles from bubbling up.

“Your enthusiasm for this is worrying.” The tattooed vines around Caelin’s face pulled down with his pinched expression. “I don’t even like traveling near them, let alone inside…” His face scrunched in disgust.

“Caelin!” I mock gasped, putting a scandalized hand over my heart. “Our valiant hunter, taken aback by a few draugr? Really, what would your ancestors think?”

“That he might survive to carry on the line?”

I laughed. “Oh, enough.” I turned to everyone else, including Reinhardt and Qadirah who were watching me with increasing amounts of anxiety. “If we even make it to the draugr, and that’s a big if considering the bandits will at least  _ attempt _ to take them out as they go, then let’s just say I have a few tricks up my sleeves. Is that fair?”

The overwhelming consensus appeared to be no.

“Speaking of sleeves,” Caelin said, giving my nearly bare chest a pointed look. “Would you like a shirt for that or were you just trying to get a discount?”

Tsani giggled as I smiled back at him.

“Just having a little fun in town, that’s all…”

“Mhmm, well I think I think I speak for all of us when I say you probably won’t be finding any of that fun around here.” He swept his arms to include everyone in our group.

“Doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy the view,” I replied, placing the fastener back at the hollow of my throat.

“I prefer mountains.”

“Is that a personal criticism?”

“No.”

The door slammed shut behind him and I laughed.

“So,” Qadirah began hesitantly. “These draugr… They are like zombies? Shambling corpses filled with disease and malice?”

“I suppose that’s as close a comparison as you would find outside the province.” I waved Reinhardt over with a welcoming smile. “They still use their weapons though, so if you see one, fight it as you would a man with flesh on his bones and blood in his veins.”

Shuffling over as if I was inviting him to a funeral, Reinhardt stood before me and fidgeted with his massive hands. I took them in my own and looked them over, getting a feel for the magic he cast with a bit of my own.

“You… are a very good healer,” I announced after a moment. “The schools of magic might be utter bullshit, but the good you do is not.”

His eyes were wide with surprise and he stuttered a thank you as he looked down again.

“That being said, the restorations you cast so well might be able to help you with a different kind of spell. Would you like to learn how to Turn?”

I dropped his hands and let him think, his heavy brows pulling together in concern.

“That sounds like a generous offer, Reinhardt.” Qadirah patted his shoulder to calm his frayed nerves. “I would take her up on it.”

“She was being generous about the bandits taking out the draugr,” Suren added from her position against the cabin. “The poor bastards are already torn to pieces.”

Reinhardt swallowed hard and nodded.

“Don’t look so glum, darling, this will be fun!”

  
  


↞ ↟ ↡ ↠

  
  


“Very good! I think that might just do it!”

Tsani clapped enthusiastically, fangs gleaming in the morning sun. I was fairly certain she had no idea what was going on.

Breathing heavily, sweat dripping down his face, Reinhardt dropped to the ground with a thin smile. Qadirah handed him a tankard of water and slapped his back good naturedly. He gulped down the drink and wiped his arm across his forehead.

“Thank you. I… haven’t had much training outside of healing. It… is a strange sensation. To focus on another skill like this.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say you’re a natural, but you’ll be able to throw a few draugr around, at least.”

“Are we ready?” Caelin had his bow strung over his back and a quiver filled with arrows beside it. “If we head out now, we should make it to the barrow by late afternoon.”

“I think we’ve done all we can here,” I said, standing up and readjusting my small pack. “Not much more to teach without something actually undead to cast on.” Grim sidled along my leg, tail wrapping around me.

“Let’s get this over with, then.” Caelin sighed deeply, clapping Faendal on the shoulder and telling him we would be back in a few days by the latest. He double checked that the packs on Isa were secure then turned to Reinhardt. “Saddle up, you should rest before the fighting starts.” He patted the echatere’s saddle and helped him up.

Reinhardt, like in most situations I was increasingly noticing, looked unsure atop the beast. He gave her a scratch on the back of her neck and she chuffed appreciatively. With a tired smile, he leaned forward and closed his eyes for a well-earned nap.

“I’ll lead the way.”

Caelin took us through the woods near the cabin, and then down the main road through town. Alvor was pounding on some metal as we passed and I waved to him.

“I don’t know if I mentioned,” I began, nodding back at the blacksmith’s. “But I saw the soldier that led us from Helgen. Hadvar.”

“I should thank him again,” Qadirah said, craning her neck to look back at Alvor’s shop as we passed it.

“Then you’ll be making a trip to Whiterun. He left early today. Wanted to warn them of the dragon and the attack.” I reflexively looked around, making sure no one heard me. “Who knows if anyone else made it out to warn… well, everyone…”

It was quiet again between us, and followed us all the way out of Riverwood. As we crossed the stone bridge that led us across the river, a flock of birds taking to the skies as we reached the other side, I remembered the spellbook I had pinched from the torturer’s chambers. To distract myself from the flame and destruction creeping into my mind, I pulled it out to see if there was anything fun to learn there.

Thankfully the mountain path was smooth and relatively well kept despite the lack of use, so I didn’t have to pay much attention to where I was walking. As it turned up the mountain face, and the temperature dropped significantly, snow started to fall on the pages I flipped through.

In my thirty something years on Tamriel, I had picked up quite a magical education. Sporadic, yes, and often lacking in the more academic principles, but I could certainly make my way through a spell instruction and diagram. Well, except that one.

The tome was… old. Actually, old was something of an understatement. Yes, the worn leather and hammered metal spoke to decades of wear and tear, but the actual text was ancient. Archaic, even. From what I could tell from my admittedly fragmented knowledge of Aldmeris, the spells themselves were renderings taken from multiple places and were in a completely different language. Something, something, stronghold, something, something, movement. Travel, maybe?

And that was about all I could make out from the notes. The actual diagrams were incomprehensible. Even the hand symbols and circles- the arcane vehicles used to cast the spell- were completely foreign to me. Couldn't even guess the school they were from.

After a while, the frustration got to me. I snapped the book shut and shoved it back into my bag. Qadirah had an uncomfortable look on her face and was rubbing her legs. She caught me staring and grimaced.

“Not many mountains back in Hammerfall,” she said as an explanation. “And it’s been many years since the harsh training of my youth. I used to run the steps to the temple of Ruptga for hours…” She shook her head. “Ah, getting old is surely not for the weak.”

I laughed at the notion anyone would call Qadirah old or weak.

“It just takes getting used to. If we stick to the outer holds, you’ll be climbing mountains like a goat in no time.”

She chuckled.

“I would enjoy that, though I don’t think I will ever become accustomed to views like that.”

I followed her nod to the edge of our path, far, far below until the harsh grey rock turned to fertile green again. A churning river of lapis cut with currents of silver, and past that, so distant that it looked like a children’s model of a town, was Riverwood. The villagers going about their day looked like specks among the thatched roofs, the chill air blowing off the mountain pushing the smoke rising from their homes back through the valley.

They seemed impossibly real to me. For a moment, I could feel the grumbling hunger in their bellies for a hearty lunch. The smell of burning iron filling their noses with its familiar stink. The warmth of the sun finally breaking into the mountain and falling on welcoming shoulders. It was like staring down from Aetherius to watch the mortals as only a god truly could.

And then it was gone, and I was back to my senses. Freezing and a dull roar in my ears from the wind.

“It is something, isn’t it?” I smiled at Qadirah and she returned it in kind, nodding in agreement.

“Hold.” Caelin’s hand shot up to stop us. He pointed ahead to a structure hanging off the side of the mountain. Ramshackle and decrepit, it looked ready to fall at a stiff wind. “Watchtower. Think I saw something move near the top.”

“How close are we to the barrow?” I whispered, though no one could have heard us at that distance.

“Never been up this way, but we should be close.”

We waited, but there was no more movement from the tower.

“Come, but keep your eyes open.”

Caelin moved us slowly along the path, keeping his gaze fixed on the watchtower. None came out to fight us, or loosed arrows from the slits between the bricks, but we felt eyes on us the entire time. We passed it like deer through a hunting ground, but no assault ever came. Around a bend in the path, the rocky crests fell back and we caught our first look at Bleak Falls Barrow.

Like the skeleton of a monstrous beast, stone arches rose up like a massive rib cage towering over the highest of the mountain peaks. Beneath them, a flight of stairs led up and up to what I could only imagine was a platform for rituals large enough to hold the population of a small city. Its scope was breathtaking and the figure it cut into the landscape lived up to its name: bleak.

It spoke of ancient, long dead but still walking peoples, whose civilizations were built on death and sacrifice. Theirs was a primitive life of blood. The thought hit a little too close to home for my personal liking.

A flaming arrow arched over the barrow, shot from back the way we came. A handful of archers appeared at the edge of the steps, arrows quickly focused on us. A man in a suit of armor pushed between them as called out to us.

“Ho, travelers, time to keep moving. Nothing but death awaits you here,” he bellowed over the roar of the whipping wind.

I stepped forward with my hands up, a persuasive smile on my lips. The archers tensed but didn’t fire.

“Come now!” I yelled back, cupping my hands to my face. “We’re all friends here, perhaps even business partners if we all play our cards right! Now, whatever you’re doing with the golden claw…”

As soon as the words left my mouth, I knew I had fucked up. A ripple moved through the bandits and their leader stiffened.

“They know too much! Take them out!”

He ducked past the edge of the stairs and all the arrows were loosed. I didn’t have time to think of a better idea. My hands shot out before me and the world in front of us shivered. My ward was a wall of magical force, and the arrows fell against it, harmless.

“Get back!” I screamed. “I can’t hold this for long!”

Reinhardt grabbed me by the waist and hoisted me onto Isa with him as we took off back down the path and found shelter in the craggy rocks. As soon as we were behind cover, I dropped the ward and fell, spent, into her fur.

“We can’t go back,” Caelin yelled over the storm whipping up on the mountain top. “Their men will be waiting for us and they have a tower to hide behind.”

“Forward, then!” Qadirah pulled her borrowed shield from Isa’s packs and lashed it to her arm. “Get behind me!”

Caelin took his place at her back, readying his bow for battle, but before they could march on the barrow, Suren did the same.

“Trust me,” she said as they looked at her in confusion. “I can help.”

The moment their shield came into view, arrows flew through the air. Most missed their mark thanks to the blizzard forming in the high climbs of the mountain, but a few stuck straight out of the burnished wood. After the first thud, Caelin loosed his own arrow from round Qadirah’s side, Suren doing the same with a ball of fire from her hand. Slowly, they advanced on the barrow.

Reinhardt pulled Isa up a hair, just close enough to the edge of our rocky cover that I could lean over and see. It was painfully sluggish goings, but inch by inch, they made their way closer.

“Is there anything you can do to help?” I asked him, knowing I would be out of the fray for a while.

He shook his head. “I’m just a healer, Theo. Unless one of them gets hurt…”

“Tsani, what about you…?”

I turned and she was gone. My head whipped around, looking for her, but she was nowhere to be seen.

“Oh, no.”

Reinhardt tried to stop me from seeing, but I smacked his hand out of the way. While Qadirah and the other’s were drawing the attention of the archers, Tsani had taken the opportunity to sneak up on them. By the time it took them to reach the bottom of the stairs, she had already made it to and began climbing the wall leading up to the platform. No one had seen her yet.

I made to run after her, but Reinhardt pulled me back, an arrow sticking from the ground where I had just stood.

“If you go after her, they’ll turn you into a pincushion! Even if you make it to her, you’ll give her away and she’ll be next!”

He was right, but I didn’t have to like it. All I could do was watch with held breath as Tsani disappeared over the edge, no one the wiser. Caelin and Suren took out the last of the archers just as they made it to the summit, Qadirah’s decrepit shield falling apart from the pummeling it had taken. Shoulders slumped in relief as the last body fell to the ground in a quickly doused flame, but they weren’t paying attention to the shadow looming toward them.

“QADIRAH!”

It was too late. She looked back at me as the bandit leader raised up his colossal hammer over his head, ready to strike her down with a single blow. A clawed hand reached from behind and ripped out his throat. He stood there for a second, not quite understanding what had happened, and then the hammer fell, blood covering his chest as he fell back. By the time I made it to the steps where the rest of the group was at, he had already bled out.

“Tsani! Gods, don’t ever do that again!” I exclaimed, checking her for injuries. “They could have killed you!”

“And what are we?” Caelin asked. “Meat shields?”

“She’s just a kid, Caelin!”

“She did well,” Suren commented, turning over the body over with her foot to get a better look at the cut. “A clean kill.”

“That’s not the point!”

“I know what I’m doing,” Tsani replied indignantly. “It’s not like he’s the first person I’ve killed…”

I spluttered, but before I could form a coherent rebuttal, an arrow missed my head by inches. Turning to look out of reaction, three more bandits were running towards us from the way we had come. Caelin let loose an arrow that lodged in one's gut, and the other died screaming from white hot flames. The last, seeing his compatriots die horrific deaths, turned tail and fled.

“The watchtower,” Caelin said grimly.

“Let’s not find out if there’s more.”

Qadirah waved us to the entrance of the barrow, ancient, heavy wooden doors leading inside. As she shoved them with all her considerable strength, I could finally let out the breath I’d been holding.

_ That wasn’t so bad, not really. No one got hurt. Well, no one that matters. _

They opened with the groan of a sleeping primordial, and we all rushed inside. Half to take cover, half to get out of the menacing blizzard that had kicked up.

_ This might be easier than I thought… _

The second I stepped inside, a haunting chill crept up my spine, a familiar, if wholly unwelcome feeling. Grim fluffed up and growled as Qadirah slammed the doors behind us, barricading us inside with an echoing toll.

_ Oh, no... _


End file.
